When in Rome
The final six go to Rome for a challenge as big as the Coliseum. The gladiators partake in gladiator battles. While one contestant is heartbroken, another feels betrayed by her longtime teammate. Somebody shows that they have no shame. The winner gives immunity away, and one gladiator gets the axe. Plot The episode starts with the final six in the plane. Andrea was worried that Allison had joined Christian and Kyle to vote her off, but Allison assured her that the alliance would stay together. Lindsay was upset that Blain had been eliminated, and thought he didn't really like her. Chris McLean revealed that the location of the day would be Rome, and that the challenge was gladiator battles, and that everyone would wear togas. For the first round, Christian and Kyle got on top of the two pedestals and were given wooden swords. Christian knocked Kyle off the pedestal, winning the first match. Allison and Andrea went next. Allison fell, but Andrea caught her, only to let Allison go and fall to the bottom, upsetting Allison. Hershell and Lindsay were the last pair. After a long fight, Hershell threw his sword at Lindsay, knocking her off. Hershell, Andrea, and Christian competed in round two. During the fight, Hershell stabbed Andrea in the chest, upsetting her enough to rip his toga off of him. He stayed naked for the rest of the episode. Hershell was the first to fall off. Christian knocked Andrea off, and won immunity. He gave his immunity to Allison. Lindsay got voted off by Andrea's alliance. Cast Trivia *The title is a reference to the movie When in Rome. Voting Quotes *Allison: *Hugs Andrea* We're like sisters! Only closer... But not related. *Kyle: We're gonna dominate! *Chris: Welcome to Rome! Allison: Isn't Rome in Italy? Chris: Isn't rock and roll dead? *(CONF) Allison: I've helped Andrea a lot in the contest, and I was kind of hoping I could beat her in a challenge. I guess I'm being sort of hard on her, but she could have let me climb down! No need to drop me. *Hershell: *Stabs Andrea in the chest* Andrea: Oh, nobody stabs me there! *Grabs Hershell's toga, rips it off of him* Allison: *Shrieks, covers eyes* Lindsay: *Laughs* Chris: The first naked guy on the show... How awkward... *Lindsay: *Sleeping* Allison: How are you sleeping? This is a hilarious and epic fight! *Chris: Hershell is out! Hershell, please put pants on. *Christian: Chris, can I give up immunity? Chris: Sure. Christian: I want Allison to have immunity. You deserve it. Allison: Aw, you're sweet. *Kisses him* *(CONF) Christian: Oh well, I gave up immunity. I'm a sitting duck. I may be going home tonight. I've got my bags packed, and I'm ready for the worst case scenario. *(CONF) Kyle: I've made it this far. I don't wanna go home now. *Chris: *Throws passports to Allison, Christian, and Kyle* Allison: *Hug Christian* Chris: *Throws pants at Hershell* There is a passport in the pocket. Hershell: But I prefer the naked. Chris: We prefer the pants. Andrea: *Forces pants on Hershell* Chris: *Throws passport to Andrea* Well, Lindsay, that's all! Allison: *Hugs Lindsay* Later, dudette. Andrea: *Hugs Lindsay* Sorry, girl. Lindsay: Its okay, guys, you deserve to be here more than me.